Pac-Man (TV Series)
Pac-Man, also known as Pac-Man: The Animated Series, is an animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera. It premiered on ABC and ran from 1982 to 1984. During the first airing of the show, the large number of advertisers sponsoring it caused commercial breaks to be double their normal length. Later episodes featured normal commercial break times. The arcade game Pac-Land was based entirely on the cartoon, and Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures drew significant influence from it as well. Also, the Tengen release of the original Pac-Man arcade game for the Nintendo Entertainment System features box art based on the cartoon. This series along with The Smurfs, Foofur, and other Hanna-Barbera adaptations of other properties were completely different from the studio's trademark signature shows. The show's initial success inspired ABC's rival CBS to create Saturday Supercade, which featured other video game characters from the Golden Age of video games. This marked a first in Hanna-Barbera's twenty-five year history that the studio produced an animated series based on a video game (Hanna-Barbara was formed in 1957, and video games would not exist until 1971, and would not become popular until later in the decade). Overview thumb|300px|right|Title sequence from 1982 cartoon series The animated series follows the adventures of Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man (under the identity "Pepper", as saying "Ms. Pac-Man" was probably to long & difficult) and Baby Pac in the Pac-Village of Pac-Land. Everything in Pac-Land seems to be sphericle or round, and it's inhabitants live off of Power Pellets. Pac-Man is the guardian of the village; he protects them from the Ghost Monsters (see Ghosts) who are lead by the evil Mezmeron. When the Ghost Monsters invade Pac-Land it is usual for them to chase Pac-Man into a corner. Pac-Man will then pull out a power pellet and swallow it, turning the ghost monsters purplish-blue and allowing him to eat them. Once they are eaten, their empty bodies return to Mezmeron's lair where they open a closet that keeps spare colored ghost bodies. Later additions to the cast included Super-Pac, a mildly inept superhero and P.J., Pac-Man's super-cool nephew (Or so P.J. likes to believe.) Cast * Marty Ingels — Pac-Man * Barbara Minkus — Ms. Pac-Man * Russi Taylor — Pac-Baby * Neil Ross — Clyde * Barry Gordon — Inky * Chuck McCann — Pinky, Blinky * Susan Silo — Sue * Allan Lurie — Mezmeron * Frank Welker — Chomp-Chomp, Morris * Lorenzo Music — Super-Pac * Peter Cullen — Sour Puss * Darryl Hickman — Pac Jr. * Julie McWhirter — Dinky Episodes Season 1 #Presidential Pac-Nappers / Picnic in Pac-Land #The Great Pac-Quake / Hocus Pocus Pac-Man #Southpaw Packy / Pac-Baby Panic #Pacula / Trick-or-Chomp #Super Ghosts / The Pac-Man in the Moon #Journey to the Center of Pac-Land / Invasion of the Pac-Pups #Sir Chomp-A-Lot / The Day the Forest Disappeared #Neander Pac-Man / Backpackin' Packy #The Abominable Pac-Man / The Bionic Pac-Woman #Chomp-Out at the O.K. Corral / Once Upon a Chomp #The Pac-Love Boat / The Great Power-Pellet Robbery #A Bad Case of the Chomps / Goo-Goo at the Zoo #Nighty Nightmares / The Pac-Mummy Season 2 #Here's Super-Pac! / Hey, Hey, Hey... It's P.J. #The Super-Pac Bowl / Journey to the Pac-Past #The Old Pac-Man and the Sea / Public Pac-Enemy No. 1 #The Genie of Pacdad / Computer Packy #The Greatest Show in Pac-Land / Pac-A-Lympics #Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Pac-Man / Around the World in 80 Chomps #Super-Pac vs. Pac-Ape / P.J. Goes Pac-Hollywood #Pac-Van-Winkle / Happy Pacs-Giving Specials #Christmas Comes to Pac-Land #Pac-Man Halloween Special Trivia *The TV series inspired Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures and Pac-Land. *The show ran on ABC in 1982-1984. It also played on Cartoon Network in the 90's & Boomerang in 2005. *There are many differences in the Series than the games. There are five Ghost rather then normally having four. Clyde and Blinky's roles are swapped in the cartoon, Pinky is male instead of female, Ms. Pac-Mam is called Pepper. The Ghost are controlled by villian named Mezmoron, a character who doesn't appear in games, and the Ghost turn purple instead of blue. Broadcast History Pac-Man aired on ABC Saturday Morning in the following formats: The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show (September 25, 1982-September 3, 1983) The Pac-Man/Rubik, the Amazing Cube Hour (September 10, 1983-September 1, 1984) Category:Pac-Man Media Category:TV series